Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare
"Let the Final Nightmare Proceed..." (Terios, at the end of the introduction) To think all this time, you actually thought that Conquest of the Judgment Emperor was the last of the main series? Baka! This one seems to be the final chapter, the ace in the hole, and last but not least, the end of all souls: Epic Saga IV... Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe! For release only for the GigaCom, this puts an end to the main series with a twist: in the end of the last Epic Saga storyline, Ouroburos, Dark Guy, Genius Guy, Dry Paratroopa, and many others celebrate with a grand feast over Emperor Shiroan's death, with Belphegor tortured by Galactic Petey. Along with them are the heroes, who they now have some newfound trust with! Beecanoe, shown off-screen, ends the celebration and brutally attacks Ouroburos! He drags him over to Beecanoe's throne room and whispers "Traitor" to him... While Epic Saga IV still has that Beat 'Em Up/RPG-hybrid gameplay, it evolves a little bit into the Fighting game genre (when it comes to boss battles, of course) over time. This entry to the series also is the first to have its very own soundtrack, made up of songs from famous titles such as Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and Tekken 5... For mainstream and underground music, we have most likely heavy metal artists consisting of Pantera and Machine Head. Characters Ouroburos the Saurian: He is an icicle golem that originated from the now-deceased homeplanet Sauria, with a strong sense of honor, sympathy for others, independence, and strictness. Wanting to know what happened to him after the feast, it does not take long for the creature to realize that Beecanoe was the only one who still kept hatred for humanity... He is now a bitter enemy! Shortly after, Ouroburos's true memories are restored and now must have what it takes to bring back the existence of Sauria... But he must reason with his former comrade, Beecanoe, and also end Terios's reign! During gameplay, Ouroburos is a playable character alongside Beecanoe and Genius Guy, whom have seperate storylines. Beecanoe the Dry Bones: A Dry Bones that was once an evil Koopa Troopa working under Bowser. Beecanoe was responsible for assaulting Ouroburos during the celebration and now wanted answers to why his team would side with the heroes... Which he blames Ouroburos of, hence making the two bitter enemies! Beec is a little more aggressive, power-hungry, and arrogant in this story than he was previously... This mighty Dry Bones is playable, as well as the ice golem, Ouroburos and the mighty, intelligent Genius Guy #445. Genius Guy: He is a member of Ouroburos's team, and the only one who sided with the latter when Beecanoe became enraged about the new alliance... Known famously (or 'infamously') for riding a hovercraft and having such an enormous power of intellect... You'd think there was a reason for his brain to be that huge! Genius Guy is a little more sympathetic here than he was in the previous titles (if I ever recall that, however) and actually has the same sort of heart the golem does... Genius is playable in Story Mode once you beat both of Ouroburos and Beecanoe's respective stories, with the latter's name in gameplay being referred to as "No. 445". Terios: The main antagonist of Epic Saga IV. This shadowy figure is known as an ancient goddess who has lived for approximately five centuries, which is longer than the active years of Ouroburos, himself. Terios is mostly an incredibly emotionless individual who cares not about others (except Beecanoe at the time of entering the Netherworld and beyond, but then started not caring for him in the final part of the game) and even herself at times... Yet she has a ridiculous connection to the people of Sauria, as well as Sultan Penumbra. Also, Terios could be responsible for both erasing the original memories of Ouroburos and making Beecanoe turn into a heartless, insane bastard (Genius Guy's case in the story, anyway)... Fun fact: During or before debuting in Sonic Adventure 2, Shadow the Hedgehog would originally be given the name Terios, meaning reflection. E.T.G.: E.T.G. is a human from an unknown land, where there are always ninja wars... And as you guessed, he's a ninja! However, he is cursed with a spell that makes him appear as a girl with a brash and aggressive, yet spirited attitude. While he does appear in Epic Saga IV, his backstory is rarely explained, nor can you really play as him. In Those Who Fight, however, E.T.G. gets a full backstory and playable appearance... Other Characters *Dark Guy *Dry Paratroopa *Belphegor (flashback only) *Galactic Petey *Turbo the Mole *Mr. Bones *Replica Ouroburos *Replica Beecanoe *General Kurt *Giga Fuzzy (mummified by Terios) *...many more! Stage Arenas Chapter One: The Spirit Soul *Fraction A: Wrath of the Undead *Fraction B: The Dead Walk and the Devil's Stalk; Stake Ritual *Fraction C: No Mercy *Fraction D: The Headless Horsemen's Decapitation *Sub-Boss!: Dimentio *Final Boss: Rachel Alucard Chapter Two: The Burning Soul *Fraction A: No Man's Land *Fraction B: Scorch the Gates *Fraction C: Arsonist at Risk *Fraction D: Sacrifice? *Sub-Boss!: Charizard *Final Boss: Sephiroth Chapter Three: The Godless Soul *Fraction A: Divine Heresy *Fraction B: Pray Before Death *Fraction C: Forever Torment *Fraction D: Bloody Carnage *Sub-Boss!: Shadow the Hedgehog *Final Boss: Bass Chapter Four: The Duplicate Soul *Final Boss: Replica Ouroburos/Beecanoe (if Ouroburos is being played, then you fight your Replica; if Beecanoe is being used, then you fight the Beecanoe fake) Chapter Five: The Frozen Soul *Fraction A: No World for Tomorrow *Fraction B: Icy Hellstorm Raising *Fraction C: The Everest Collision *Fraction D: No Substance *Sub-Boss: Suicune *Final Boss: Perfect Chaos Chapter Six: The Gravity Soul *Fraction A: Inside Rapture, Outside Lonely *Fraction B: Bled for Days *Fraction C: Fiend *Fraction D: Abandon the Saviour *Sub-Boss: Black Mage *Final Boss: Giratina Chapter Seven: The Mechanical Soul *Fraction A: Inhuman Motion *Fraction B: Tyrant Punisher *Fraction C: The Force of Destruction *Sub-Boss I: Vile *Sub-Boss II: Bass.EXE *Final Boss: Sigma Chapter Eight: The Soul Without Warning *Final Boss: Replica Ouroburos/Beecanoe End (Ouroburos vs. Replica Ouroburos/Beecanoe vs. Replica Beecanoe) Chapter Nine: The Nova Soul *Fraction A: An Enraged War *Fraction B: The Meteor Combustion *Fraction C: Nightmare Chaotic *Fraction D: This World Set Ablaze *Sub-Boss: Master Chief *Final Boss: Frieza Chapter Ten: The Final Soul *Fraction A: Become One with the Apocalypse *Fraction B: The Million-Year Crusade *Fraction C: Asura's Judgmence *Fraction D: A Steelbath Suicide *Sub-Boss I: 30,000,000 Mecha Sonic Army *Sub-Boss II: Ouroburos the Saurian/Beecanoe the Dry Bones (depending) *Sub-Boss III: Roid *Sub-Boss IV: Nightmare Shiroan *Sub-Boss V: Solaris *Sub-Boss VI: Jedah Dohma *Sub-Boss VII: General Kurt (fused with Replica Beec and Replica Ouroburos *Final Boss: Terios, Demon Queen of Mankind (she exceeds above deities and even lords.... Who can stop this cruel monstrosity?!?!!!?!?) P.S. More chapters may be added as a new DLC expansion to this installment Music *Introduction: "Davidian" - Machine Head http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0XrKF19yzE *Title Screen: "Moonlight Wilderness" - Tekken 5 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-6e-mjsqxs *File Select: "Ride the Lightning" - Metallica http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GI8xrnOrftM *Ouroburos's Theme: "Boss Theme (American)" - Sonic CD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8cSOUz0Fv8 *Beecanoe's Theme: "Master of Puppets" - Metallica http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_z-hEyVQDRA *Stage One: "Abandoned Castle" - Castlevania: Curse of Darkness http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmKUJZp4Kuc *Sub-Boss One: "Charming Magician" - Super Paper Mario http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mfH_yZoyrs *Final Boss One: "Queen of Rose" - BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMjP11yGRuQ *Stage Two: "Death Rattle" - Pantera http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awe7JKJVenY *Sub-Boss Two: "Trainer Music" - Pokemon Blue/Red/Yellow http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Jmty_NiaXc *Final Boss Two: "One-Winged Angel" - Final Fantasy VII Advent Children http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_MW65XxS7s *Stage Three: "Cordova Town" - Castlevania: Curse of Darkness http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2ckHIIaDW0 *Sub-Boss Three: "Throw it All Away" - Sonic Adventure 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8O_CmBn9sUo *Final Boss Three: "Bass's Theme" - Mega Man 8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyO279azD_g *Replica's Theme: "Hallowed be Thy Name" - Cradle of Filth http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91h6qUikXjA *Stage Five: "Ice Cap Zone" - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2MzK17RaS-k *Sub-Boss Five: "Suicune's Theme" - Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skPxvGfAUlo *Final Boss Five: "Perfect Chaos" - Sonic Adventure DX http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUpGBvsCGZQ *Stage Six: "Chemical Plant Zone" - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCcJnffie48 *Sub-Boss Six: "Slaughter of the Soul" - At the Gates http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJme5uubkyQ *Final Boss Six: "Giratina's Battle Theme" - Pokemon Platinum http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Db1XootTkRQ *Stage Seven: "Stardust Speedway Zone ~ Good Future (American)" - Sonic CD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-WSojB_9HiY *Sub-Boss Seven A: "Vile's Theme" - Megaman: Maverick Hunter X http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwsOHX8h2ZA *Sub-Boss Seven B: "Bass.EXE's Theme" - Megaman Battle Network 4.5 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCz9O2WW0fM&feature=related *Final Boss Seven: "Sigma's Theme ~ True Final Battle" - Megaman X8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D86Z_eYgKMI *Stage Nine: "Left Unfinished" - Machine Head http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wowZQO5NgMg *Sub-Boss Nine: "Hail to the Chief" - Halo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSeatWOfsa0 *Final Boss Nine: "Only a Chilling Elegy" - Dragon Ball Z Kai http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XhCn_q04qBk *Stage Ten: "Poem of Hell" - SvC Chaos: Snk vs. Capcom http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u691D-ncjRQ *Sub-Boss Ten A: "What I'm Made of" - Sonic Heroes http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuVAaU63K7k *Sub-Boss Ten B: "It Takes no Guts" - Superjoint Ritual http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aD0gaajLnTs *Sub-Boss Ten C: "Walk" - Pantera http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4_huqm7usE *Sub-Boss Ten D: "Solaris Phase 1" - Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 (The worst Sonic game since Sonic Genesis and Sonic Labyrinth, in my opinion) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Sr5cCCDfIU *Sub-Boss Ten E: "Fetus of God" - Darkstalkers 3/Vampire Savior http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNfhRjK9TbU *Terios's Theme: "Integral Birth" - Cynic http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNGCJzPzAp0 *Ending Credits: "Planet Wisp Act 3" - Sonic Colors http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KcbCOmwGdXE *Invincibility: "Taste the Blood" - Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADaaTOIatEY *Level Complete: "Victory" - Final Fantasy VII http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCN-a0NsNk *Continue?: "Continue Theme" - Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QuB0QVyPCS4 *World Map: "The Trooper" - Iron Maiden http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3Ak78uo0UA *Game Over: "Sonic CD Game Over (American)" - Sonic CD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YM8qx-HdY5c *Mode Select: "Stage Select" - Megaman X7 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7rCkXuwsug *Character Select : "Enter Sandman" - Metallica http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPJKuygePHk *True Ending Credits (after beating Story Mode with Ouroburos, Beecanoe, and Genius Guy #445): "Legend of Zelda theme Remix" - Youtube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsxsJ2qGCvs Game Modes *Story - New Game/Load Game/Co-op *Versus - 1P vs. 2P/CPU vs. CPU/1P vs. CPU *Ultimate Duel *Tag Team Crossover *Options - Language Settings/Autosave/Load File/Delete File/Game Settings/Controller Layout *Extras - Epic Saga: The History of the Epic Saga/Sonic Colors /Sonic the Hedgehog 2/Epic Saga 3: Conquest of the Judgment Emperor/Sonic CD/Character Bios Voice Cast Original *Romi Paku: Ouroburos the Saurian/SaurianJared, Replica Ouroburos *Junichi Suwabe: Beecanoe the Dry Bones, Replica Beecanoe *Mitsuki Saiga: Genius Guy #445 *Takeshi Kusao: E.T.G. (male appearance) *Aya Hirano: E.T.G. (female appearance) *Chie Nakamura: Terios *Nozomu Sasaki: General Kurt *Unsho Ishizuka: Galactic Petey *Chika Sakamoto: Dark Guy *Tomokazu Sugita: Mr. Bones *Eiji Takemoto: Roid *Nobuyuki Hiyama: Turbo the Mole *Tessho Genda: Nightmare Shiroan English *Nolan North: Ouroburos the Saurian, Replica Ouroburos *Sam Riegel: Beecanoe the Dry Bones, Replica Beecanoe *Michael Yurchak: Genius Guy #445 *Steven Blum: E.T.G. (male appearance) *Kari Wahlgren: E.T.G. (female appearance) *Cindy Robinson: Terios *Liam O'Brien: General Kurt *Fred Tatasciore: Galactic Petey *Laura Bailey: Dark Guy *Jamieson Price: Mr. Bones *Quinton Flynn: Roid *Johnny Yong Bosch: Turbo the Mole *Michael McConnohie: Nightmare Shiroan ﻿ Category:Epic Saga